Into Your Mind
by codenameL
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah kakak beradik dan merupakan pilot Jaeger yang sama-sama menyukai Kim Jongin, staff dari divisi lain. Chanyeol sangat menyukai Jongin dan begitu sebaliknya, menurut Sehun. Tapi benarkah? (Pacific Rim!AU). HUNKAI or CHANKAI? Find out here.
1. Part 1 of 2

**Into Your Mind**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai, Chanyeol/Kai, Chanyeol & Sehun, EXO cameo | Boys Love/Romance/Sci-Fic/a bit angst? | Part 1 of 2**

 **Summary:** _Proses Drifting adalah perpaduan pikiran di mana membutuhkan dua pilot untuk berbagi kenangan, naluri dan emosi._

Di mana Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah kakak beradik dan merupakan pilot Jaeger yang sama-sama menyukai Kim Jongin, staff dari divisi lain. Chanyeol sangat menyukai Jongin dan begitu sebaliknya, menurut Sehun. (Pacific Rim!AU)

Happy reading!

.

.

.

 _Kaiju (_ _怪獣_ , _kaijū,_ _bahasa Jepang) : Hewan buas raksasa_

 _Jaeger ([ˈjɛːɡɐ] yeager, bahasa Jerman) : Pemburu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tahun 2013.

Serangan pertama Kaiju di San Francicso.

Kaiju, sebutan untuk mahluk asing yang datang melalui gerbang dimensi di antara celah lempeng tektonik di samudra Pasifik. Kaiju berukuran sangat besar, menghancurkan kota-kota dan merenggut banyak korban jiwa. Tank, misil dan jet awalnya mampu melumpuhkan mahluk tersebut, tapi serangan demi serangan kian datang dan dunia mulai berpikir, bahwa ini tidak akan berhenti, ini adalah permulaan.

Sejak saat itu pula masyarakat dunia bahu-membahu membentuk senjata untuk dapat melawan Kaiju. Dibuatlah senjata baru menyerupai robot raksasa yang memiliki tinggi menyerupai Kaiju. Mereka menamainya Jaeger.

Lalu lahirlah program Jaeger.

Program yang menghubungkan otak sang pilot dengan Jaeger, sehingga Jaeger tersebut bisa bergerak sesuai perintah sang pilot. Awalnya memang banyak kekurangan, beban saraf untuk terhubung dengan Jaeger terlalu berat untuk satu pilot. Lalu diterapkanlah sistem dua pilot, yang masing-masing mengambil kendali atas otak kanan dan kiri. Bagus tidaknya Jaeger tergantung dengan pilotnya, seberapa besar ikatan yang terjadi di antara dua pilot tersebut.

Tahun ke-delapan sejak perang melawan Kaiju dan kami masih berjuang untuk mengalahkan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Shatterdome Seoul, 2021**

 **05.15 AM**

" _Sebuah Kaiju terlihat, kategori 2, Clawhook. Halcyon Youth mohon segera melapor ke dok 9, level A-12"_

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara informasi dari speaker yang ada di kamarnya. Matanya masih berat untuk terbuka, dirinya masih ingin tidur di dalam selimut hangatnya. Sayang, hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat.

"Sehun-ah, ada Clawhook!" panggil Chanyeol sambil membangunkan adiknya itu dengan semangat. Pemuda jangkung itu akan selalu bersemangat apabila berhadapan dengan Kaiju, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, Sehun. Pilot Jaeger satu ini memang terlihat cuek jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, tapi Sehun memiliki semangat yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Siap untuk masuk ke kepalaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Mereka sudah berada di dalam Halcyon Youth dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan _drift_. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebelum menjawab, "hanya seperti memasuki kamarmu, hyung."

"Halcyon Youth, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan _drift_ dalam waktu 15 detik,"

Suara dari ruang kontrol bergema di dalam Jaeger tersebut. Sehun dan Chanyeol bersiap pada posisi mereka.

"3...2...1...memulai _drift_."

 _Drift_ merupakan teknologi untuk Jaeger. Melalui proses yang disebut jembatan saraf, di mana kedua memori pilot bersatu dalam tubuh mesin raksasa. Semakin dalam ikatan mereka, semakin bagus Jaeger bertarung.

"Kau masih mendekati gadis di bagian K-sains itu?" tanya Chanyeol seusai drift mereka berakhir. Senyuman jahil terpampang di wajahnya. " _Shut up,_ " balas Sehun sambil tertawa pelan, "dia bahkan mengetahui Kaiju lebih baik darimu hyung."

Chanyeol seakan kaget mendengar jawaban Sehun dan memasang muka dramatisnya, sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya, sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Terkadang kakaknya itu suka berlebihan.

"Kau akan pergi kencan nanti?"

"Hanya mengajak makan malam,"

"Halcyon Youth bersiap-siap," suara dari ruang kontrol kembali bergema. "Urusan kencan nanti saja kalian bahas, Rangers," lanjut suara dari ruang kontrol tersebut. Mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka, sontak Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke arah layar panel di hadapan mereka, bisa ditebak itu adalah suara Marshal Kris.

"Halo Marshal!" sapa Chanyeol memberikan cengiran khasnya, walaupun dia tahu tidak akan dilihat oleh Marshal Kris . "Hanya sedang memberikan tips-tips kencan untuk adikku."

Sehun mendengus saat mendengar alasan Chanyeol, karena sebenarnya dia yang lebih berpengalaman dalam kencan dibandingkan Chanyeol. Dia juga yakin kalau Marshal Kris tidak gampang percaya dengan alasan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, bisa dilhat bahwa tidak ada jawaban lagi yang terlontar dari Marshal Kris. Mungkin menurutnya keselamatan umat manusia lebih penting dibandingkan tips kencan.

Perlahan pintu baja di hadapan Halcyon Youth terbuka, disambut dengan cuara cerah dan pemandangan lautan biru di pagi hari.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bangun sepagi ini," komentar Sehun saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Tugas kalian untuk mempertahankan jarak aman agar Kaiju tersebut tidak memasuki wilayah pantai," ucap Marshal Kris.

" _Yes, sir!"_ jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan sebelum Halcyon Youth melangkah maju, menembus lautan di pagi itu, menuju titik di mana Kaiju terlihat.

Walaupun Sehun jarang menunjukannya, menjadi pilot Jaeger merupakan sebuah kebanggaan untuknya. Bukan karena kau bisa menjadi artis dadakan–Sehun sebenarnya cukup menyukai saat dirinya dan Chanyeol diundang ke beberapa acara talk show, berhubung hanya mereka satu-satunya pilot Jaeger dari Korea–tapi lebih dari itu, dia dapat menyalurkan hobinya dan melindungi orang-orang yang penting untuknya.

Dirinya memang tidak sepatriotik Chanyeol yang segera mendaftar untuk program Jaeger beberapa tahun lalu, butuh waktu setahun untuk Sehun bergabung dalam program ini. Pertama karena ajakan Chanyeol, kedua karena tawaran Marshal Kris yang mengatakan Sehun adalah partner yang tepat untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat Yamarashi?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah perjalanan mereka. Sehun menatap malas ke arah Chanyeol sementara pria berambut merah itu memandang heran ke arah adiknya. "Hyung, kau berada di dalam kepalaku, pasti sudah tahu jawabannya,"

Sehun menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalan Chanyeol. "Yamarashi, kategori III dan menurut Jongdae itu merupakan Kaiju terbesar sejauh ini, juga- " ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh suara Marshal yang berasal dari layar panel mereka.

"Halcyon Youth apa kalian melihat pergerakan Clawhook?"

Mata Sehun dan Chanyeol segera siaga saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Cuaca di pagi ini tidak secerah yang Sehun pikir tadi, kabut tebal menghalangi mereka.

"Negatif, sir," jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kami sudah mendekati titik munculnya Clawhook?" tanya Sehun.

"Menurut radar, dia sudah berada di dekat kalian," jawab Kris yang selanjutnya tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol karena kedua pemuda tersebut masih mengawasi lautan di sekitar mereka, bersiap-siap apabila Kaiju itu menyerang dari balik kabut.

' _Apa ini lebih besar dari Yamarashi?'_

' _Kurasa tidak hyung, mereka bilang ini kategori dua'_

' _Atau mungkin dia lebih lihai dalam menyerang'_

' _Bisa jadi'_

Jika dalam situasi seperti ini Sehun dan Chanyeol jarang mengeluarkan suara langsung, mereka berkomunikasi melalui pikiran. Entah ini diketahui pilot Jaeger lain atau tidak, tapi Chanyeol lah yang pertama kalian memulai 'pembicaraan di dalam kepala' ini.

Sebuah raungan tidak jauh terdengar dari Halcyon Youth, Jaeger tersebut sudah bersiap pada posisinya, mengira serangan akan datang dari depan mereka, namun sayang tebakan mereka meleset. Clawhook menyerang dari arah belakang, membuat Jaeger tersebut tersungkur.

"Sial!" teriak Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

" _I didn't see that coming_ ," geram Sehun.

Mereka segera menggerakan Jaeger tersebut dalam satu sinkronisasi, membangunkan raksasa besar itu dan memberikan pukulan balasan pada Clawhook. Kaiju tersebut meraung, memberikan pukulan lagi untuk Halcyon Youth.

"Sehun, analisa!" perintah Chanyeol saat menggerakan tangan kanan Halcyon Youth untuk memiting leher Clawhook. Dengan cepat mata Sehun menganalisa Kaiju tersebut dan memberikan data baru yang dibutuhkan untuk markas pusat.

"Seperti kata mereka, racunnya memang tidak terlalu berbahaya hyung tapi kau harus berhati-hati pada dua tanduknya itu," ucap Sehun segera menekan tombol pada layar yang ada di dalam Halcyon Youth. "Halcyon Youth pada pusat, apa kalian sudah menerima dataku?"

"Kami menerimanya Sehun," terdengar suara yang sangat Sehun kenal.

' _Jongin?'_ Namun dia tidak menyuarakannya, hanya Chanyeol yang mendengar.

"Sepertinya Kaiju ini berkembang, aku tidak ingat tanduknya sebesar ini," komentar Jongin saat membaca data yang dikirim Sehun.

"Jongin-ah? Kau kah itu?" tanya Chanyeol sementara tangan kiri Halcyon Youth yang dikendalikan Sehun sedang memukul Kaiju itu beberapa kali. "Lama aku tidak melihatmu~" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada riang. "Kau bisa melihatku lagi nanti hyung, kembali lah bekerja," jawab Jongin terdengar tegas di telinga Chanyeol dan Sehun, namun Sehun dapat menebak ada senyuman dalam suara itu.

Clawhook memberikan serangan balik, dengan tanduknya dia mendorong badan Halcyon Youth untuk menjauh. Jaeger tersebut hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Pertarungan sengit terjadi di antara keduanya, Halcyon Youth menaikan kedua tangannya, memberikan pukulan keras di kepala Kaiju tersebut.

"Dinginkan tanduknya!" teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menekan beberapa tombol di panel. Asap CO2 keluar dari kedua lengan Halcyon Youth mengarah pada kepala Clawhook. Dengan cepat Halcyon Youth mematahkan tanduk Clawhook yang beku. Kaiju tersebut tidak mau kalah, dengan kepalanya dia memukul mundur Halycon Youth. Kaiju itu mendesak Halcyon Youth untuk ke arah pantai. Dari jauh, ekor mata Sehun dapat menangkap titik kecil yang berlarian, bisa dia tebak adalah manusia.

' _Bersiap untuk serangan balik, Sehun'_

' _Siap hyung'_

Kedua raksasa tersebut saling menubrukan badan mereka, Halcyon Youth memegangi badan Clawhook yang mendorongnya perlahan. Asap CO2 kembali dikeluarkan dan kali ini sasarannya adalah leher Clawhook. Jaeger tersebut memberi pukulan pendek pada perut Clawhook lalu memukul keras ke arah lehernya yang sudah membeku. Alhasil, kepala Kaiju itu terbelah dari tubuhnya. Raungan keras terdengar sebelum Clawhook terlepas dari genggaman Halcyon Youth, tenggelam ke dalam lautan.

"Periksa keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersengal. Kekhawatiran masih berada di benak Sehun dan Chanyeol, sampai suara Kris kembali menggema di dalam Jaeger tersebut. "Clawhook sudah dikalahkan, Halcyon Youth kalian bisa kembali ke markas,"

"Siap, sir," jawab mereka sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Untunglah kita tidak menggunakan meriam plasma," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Benda itu butuh waktu lama untuk diisi ulang, hyung," Sehun hanya menggeleng, kembali mensikronisasikan kakinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menyarankan agar benda itu diupgrade," balas Chanyeol. Halcyon Youth kembali berjalan menerobos lautan di pagi itu. "Di saat seperti ini ingin sekali langsung kembali pulang tanpa harus jalan kaki."

Sehun tertawa mendengar itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi Clawhook ini lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakan segelas _cappuccino_ di meja Wendy. "Ya, kau lihat tanduknya," jawab Wendy sambil menunjuk ke arah layar. Benda hologram tersebut menunjukan foto perbedaan Clawhook di tahun 2019 dan di tahun sekarang, 2021.

"Sama seperti yang dibilang Jongin," gumam Sehun sambil memperhatikan layar tersebut. Wendy hanya memutar bola matanya. " _May I remind you_ , kalau pacarmu itu juga satu divisi denganku. Tentu saja dia tahu."

"Dia bukan pacarku," sanggah Sehun cepat, memberikan sentilan pelan di kening Wendy. "Yah, appo aho!" ringis Wendy memandang garang ke arah pemuda 23 tahun itu, sementara Sehun memandang heran ke arahnya. "Kau ini sebenarnya Canada-Korea atau Korea-Jepang?"

"Sepertinya otakmu yang perlu diupgrade dibandingkan meriam plasma itu. Kau lupa aku pernah bekerja di Shatterdome Jepang?"

Sehun diam sebentar memandang Wendy lalu menggedikan bahunya. "Oh iya, aku lupa," jawabnya enteng lalu meminum _cappuccino_ miliknya. "Lalu apa lagi yang pacarmu bilang?" tanya Wendy yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun. "Hanya itu saja dan sudah kubilang dia _bukan_ _pacarku_ , malah banyak yang mengira kalau kau yang pacarku,"

Wendy mendongakan kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun sejenak lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu. " _We're not_ dan kau tahu itu,"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Wendy. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau...yah...itu..." semburat merah muncul di wajah Sehun sekilas saat membayangkan Jongin menjadi pacarnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

"Semua juga tahu," jawab Wendy yang masih sibuk menatap layar. "Semua tahu?!" reflek Sehun memutar badannya ke arah Wendy dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi. Beruntung hanya Jongdae yang berada di sana, bahkan pria tersebut tidak menaruh perhatian pada Sehun dan Wendy karena telinganya sedang disumpal _earphone_. Wendy menahan tawanya untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Setengahnya. Maksudku memang tidak semuanya tahu, tapi siapapun yang melihatmu pasti bisa menebak kalau kau menaruh hati pada Jongin,"

Sehun menatap datar ke arah Wendy. "Ini serius, mungkin cuma kalian yang tidak menyadarinya," jawab Wendy sambil menaikan bahunya. "Kakakmu pasti tahu juga kan?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu. Tidak jauh dari sana dia melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang mengobrol. Hanya senyuman di wajah Jongin saja sudah bisa membuat pemuda itu tersenyum, sayang bukan ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau dia tidak perlu ditanya,"

Wendy mengikuti arah pandang Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian kakak beradik memang sama saja."

.

.

"Kencanmu berhasil?" tanya Chanyeol malam itu sebelum mereka tidur.

"Makan malam maksudmu hyung? Makanan di kantin enak, tentu," jawab Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit. "Kalian hanya makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Dan mengamati laporan Kaiju hari ini,"

"Kelihatannya tidak seru,"

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap ke arah langit-langit tempat tidurnya, di mana Sehun tidur di kasur bagian atas. Melihat pergerakan di atasnya, Chanyeol dapat tebak kalau adiknya itu sedang tertawa.

"Kapan aku bilang kencan hyung. Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa soremu menyenangkan?"

Jawaban selanjutnya dapat Sehun tebak, Chanyeol akan menceritakan bagaimana menyenangkan sore yang dilaluinya bersama Jongin. Kakaknya itu pasti sedang memasang wajah bodohnya sekarang.

Walaupun tidak pernah membahas secara langsung, mereka tahu kalau mereka menyukai orang yang sama, Jongin. Ini salah satu efek _drift_ , saat melakukan jembatan syaraf semua memori akan terhubung satu sama lain, memori sejak kecil hingga memori sekarang. Sehun mengetahui isi kepala Chanyeol begitu sebaliknya.

Intinya tidak ada rahasia di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tanpa Sehun perlu cerita, Chanyeol tahu seberapa besar adiknya itu menyayanginya.

Sebaliknya, mereka juga mengetahui seberapa besar mereka menyukai Jongin.

Sungguh sebuah dilema.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

Kala itu Sehun sedang berada di gym markas, tempat di mana para pilot Jaeger menghabiskan waktu apabila tidak dalam tugas. Cukup kaget mendapati Jongin berada di tempat ini, Sehun jarang melihat pemuda tersebut berada di gym. "Sedang senggang?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap ke arah pemuda itu dan langsung mendapat anggukan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, berhubung jam kerjaku belum mulai. Kau sendiri?"

"Libur...kurasa?" Sehun melayangkan pukulan pendek ke arah samsak di hadapannya.

"Atau menunggu ada Kaiju yang muncul?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, melihat ke arah pemuda itu sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan samsaknya.

"Hei, Sehun," panggil Jongin lagi dan kali ini Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jongin yang ntah sejak kapan berada di dekat samsaknya. "Ayo, _sparring_ denganku."

Mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, menatap heran ke arah Jongin. Dia tidak tahu sejauh mana kemampuan bertarung Jongin. Jujur, dia lebih sering memperhatikan pemuda itu berada di balik meja kerja dibandingkan di lapangan.

"Kau yakin?" kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Maksudku, aku jarang melihatmu..."

Jongin tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sehun. "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku tahu kenapa kau berpikir begitu," Sehun hanya memberikan cengiran polos tidak bersalahnya pada Jongin. "Sekali saja, hitung-hitung pemanasan."

Pemuda rambut hitam itu menyetujui permintaan Jongin. Mereka pun berjalan ke bagian tengah gym, di mana sudah terdapat matras untuk berlatih. " _Hand to hand_ atau dengan senjata?" tanya Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau keduanya?"

Sehun menaikan alis saat mendengar itu.

"Senjata di ronde pertama dan _hand to hand_ di ronde kedua, bagaimana?"

"Jadi definisi sekali menurut Jongin adalah dua ronde. Oke, harus kucatat itu," angguk Sehun seakan itu adalah hal baru bagi peradaban manusia. Jongin memutar bola matanya, tawa pelan tidak kunjung pergi dari bibir pemuda itu. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Sehun.

"Siap?" tanya Sehun seraya melemparkan tongkat ke arah Jongin yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. Jongin mengangguk dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, hal yang belum pernah Sehun lakukan seumur hidupnya. Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun mereka saling melancarkan serangan. Tidak banyak perbincangan yang terjadi hanya terdengar bunyi tongkat kayu yang beradu.

"Satu kosong," gumam Sehun saat mengarahkan ujung tongkat itu ke dekat leher Jongin. Seringaian tipis muncul di wajah pemuda albino itu. Jongin juga tidak mau ketinggalan, dia segera melancarkan serangan lain ke arah Sehun. "Satu sama," balas Jongin sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke leher Sehun dan mendapatkan balasan senyuman dari Sehun.

Latihan itu tetap berlanjut hingga Sehun mencapai poin keempat dan dia sangat menikmati latihan ini. Dia memang jarang melakukan _sparring_ dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol, bertarung bukan dengan partner pilotmu hanya akan terasa aneh. Sejak memulai proses _drift_ dengan Chanyeol pertama kali dan berlatih dengan kakaknya itu, Sehun mengira tidak akan menemukan partner lain. Namun dengan Jongin semuanya terasa baru dan bahkan cocok seakan mereka berada di dalam aliran yang sama, mungkin ini hanya perasaan Sehun seorang. Dia tidak tahu apakah mereka akan berhasil jika melakukan _drift_. Ah, tapi-

"Empat tiga, kau melamun," ucapan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari rentetan pikirannya. "Kau boleh juga," balas Sehun sambil mengangguk dan meletakan tongkatnya tidak jauh dari situ. Jongin memandang sejenak ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Dasar kailan kakak adik," gelengnya.

"Eh?"

"Chanyeol juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat melawanku pertama kali,"

Ada batu besar yang menimpa Sehun rasanya.

"Kau sering _sparring_ dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun datar berusaha agar tidak terlihat penasaran. "Hanya dua atau tiga kali seingatku," jawab Jongin ikut meletakan tongkat itu di sebelah tongkat Sehun. "Sebelum dipindahtugaskan sementara di Hongkong."

"Dan setelah setahun akhirnya kembali lagi ke sini," ucap Sehun sambil memberikan sebotol air kepada Jongin. "Dan kudengar kau sedang mendekati Wendy dari divisi K,"

Sehun hampir menyemburkan air minumnya ke muka Jongin, jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang disukainya.

"Kau dengar dari siapa?"

"Banyak yang mengatakannya," balas Jongin sambil menaikan bahunya dan hanya disusul suara 'oh' panjang dari Sehun. Hening selama beberapa saat, tidak ada orang di gym selain mereka saat ini. "Ronde kedua?" tanya Sehun bersiap-siap untuk berdiri.

Kemampuan bertarung Jongin tanpa senjata bahkan lebih baik, menurut Sehun. Ada beberapa serangannya yang tidak terduga oleh Sehun. Walaupun dirinya cukup bangga dengan kemampuan analisanya yang cepat, namun kali ini pikirannya seakan teralihkan. Matanya seakan salah fokus. Bukan memperhatikan gerakan tangan atau kaki Jongin, malah berakhir di bibir pemuda itu. Bibir merah dan tebal, seakan meminta seseorang untuk mengklaimnya.

Ah, hentikan pikiranmu itu Sehun. Kembali fokus!

"Ne, Sehun," panggil Jongin kembali menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "Di saat tidak bertugas seperti ini apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu?"

"Hm...kapan waktunya makan," jawab Sehun sambil melancarkan serangan. Jongin tertawa mendengar itu sambil memberikan pukulan telak yang terakhir untuk Sehun. "Kau benar-benar ingin memukulku atau bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sambil memegangi dagunya yang terkena serangan. Agak sakit, tapi tidak parah.

"Aku bertanya serius," jawab Jongin sambil duduk, nafasnya masih terengah akibat _sparring_ yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Itu jawaban serius, terkadang aku juga memikirkan apakah menu hari ini akan sama dengan kemarin. Terkadang aku rindu makanan yang dijual di jalanan,"

"Umurmu berapa memangnya?"

"23 tahun, hei- jangan jadikan patokan umurku sebagai penilaian atas jawabanku tadi. Kau tahu, kita menghabiskan sisa remaja sebagai tentara,"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, dia masih ingat saat PBB mengumumkan bahwa perang dengan Kaiju telah dimulai. Itu masa terburuk baginya. "Aku tahu, bahkan di saat anak lain sibuk dengan pacar atau kegiatan mereka, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari tahu tentang Kaiju,"

"Tapi kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ya," angguk Jongin.

"Aku juga," _Menyukaimu._

Jongin menghela nafasnya, kembali meminum air yang tersisa di botol. "Karena itu terkadang aku berpikir apa yang ada dipikiran kalian, para Rangers. Apa kalian senang saat Kaiju muncul atau tidak muncul sama sekali?"

"Aku lebih senang saat Kaiju muncul,"

Kali ini Jongin yang memandang ke arah Sehun. "Karena kita tidak tahu sampai kapan akan merasa aman, perang ini belum berakhir sampai titik tempat para Kaiju muncul itu dilenyapkan,"

"Mereka sedang mencari cara untuk memecahkan teka-teki itu,"

"Ya, percobaan dengan menjatuhkan bom waktu itu tidak berhasil dan ngomong-ngomong mereka perlu memperbaharui waktu isi ulang meriam plasma," gerutu Sehun. "Butuh waktu dua menit untuk melakukannya dan bagiku itu sudah cukup lama."

"Akan kusampaikan nanti pada divisi Jaeger," balas Jongin ikut tertawa.

Percakapan itu berlangsung cukup lama bahkan obrolan tentang Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja muncul dalam topik mereka. "Dia kalah _sparring_ melawanmu? Kakakku?" Tawa Sehun cukup menggelegar di ruangan itu, ada bahan baru untuk mengolok Chanyeol.

"Dia lebih ceroboh dibandingkan dirimu, kurasa. Pikirannya tidak terlalu fokus. Padahal kudengar kalian pilot terbaik dari Korea,"

Sehun memasang ekspresi pura-pura tersinggung. "Hei- tentu saja, sudah diakui oleh...Marshal yang kutemui,"

Latihan hari itu berakhir dengan Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah mau berlatih denganku, seperti dugaanku kau memang Ranger hebat,"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak sehebat kakakku."

Di hari berikutnya, Sehun mengajak Chanyeol untuk berlatih. Awalnya agak sulit karena Chanyeol sedikit mengantuk dan dia lebih menunggu waktu sarapan dibandingkan untuk latihan.

"Oh, ayolah hyung kau tidak ingin dikalahkan lagi oleh adikmu ini kan?"

"Satu kali saja ya? Karena aku ada janji sarapan bersama Jongin,"

"Oke,"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Chanyeol yang memulai serangan awal. Berlatih bersama Chanyeol membuat Sehun hafal dengan beberapa gerakan dan taktik yang akan dilakukan kakaknya itu, namun Chanyeol selalu memiliki kejutan yang membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk berlatih dengannya dan di saat Sehun lengah, Chanyeol akan melancarkan serangan baru.

"Satu kosong dan kita selesai," ucap Chanyeol sambil menghentikan tinjunya tepat di depan muka Sehun.

"Tidak mau mencoba dengan tongkat?" tanya Sehun seraya memberikan botol minum ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau tahu kelebihanmu di mana Sehun-ah," geleng Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak sehebatmu jika dengan tangan kosong,"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun lalu menepuk kepala adiknya. "Kau hebat, hanya saja terlalu terpaku dengan buku paket,"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak punya buku paket," ucapan itu mendapat hadiah jitakan pelan dari Chanyeol sebelum pria itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan gym. "Hyung!"

" _Out of the box_ , Sehun!"

.

.

 **02.00 AM**

" _Sebuah Kaiju terlihat, kategori 3, Knifehead. Halcyon Youth mohon segera melapor ke dok 9, level A-12"_

"Hyung, matikan alarmnya," gerutu Sehun saat mendengar suara keras dari speaker di kamarnya Sehun menarik selimutnya lagi, udara malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ada Knifehead, Hun. Bangun!" sahut Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun untuk membangunkannya. "Kategori berapa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara paraunya. "Tiga," jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Otak Sehun segera siaga mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia pun segera bangun dan bersiap.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 2!" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar mandi. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya, bahkan ini lebih pagi dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

" _Morning boys!_ " sapa Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pakaian pilot mereka, bersiap-siap untuk memasuki kepala Halcyon Youth. "Sehun-ah kau yakin sudah mencuci mukamu? Kenapa kusut begitu?"

Sehun menatap datar ke arah Baekhyun sekilas lalu berjalan memasuki Halcyon Youth.

"Abaikan dia, nyawanya belum terkumpul jam segini," susul Chanyeol di belakang. "Bisa kutebak," angguk Baekhyun. "Shift malam Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menekan tombol panel di dalam Halcyon Youth. "Tidak~ aku selalu ada setiap kalian ingin berperang,"

"Kecuali hari di mana Jongin menggantikan," celetuk Sehun dari dalam Halcyon Youth. Sehun hanya mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun dari ruang kontrol. "Aku dapat ijin libur," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Sudah kutebak," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Tidak hyung, hanya Baekhyun mendapatkan ijin untuk menemui pacarnya,"

"Hei!" protes Baekhyun dari ruang kontrol.

Suara deheman dari belakang Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas tiga orang tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka obrolan kalian hanya seputar pacar dan kencan," ujar Marshal Kris. "Siap melakukan penerjunan, tuan Byun?"

" _Y-yes, sir_. Siap melakukan penerjunan," ucap Baekhyun seraya menekan beberapa tombol kontrol. Tidak lama kemudian kepala Halcyon Youth tempat di mana Sehun dan Chanyeol berada, meluncur menuju badan raksasa tersebut.

"Penurunan berhasil, _sir_ ," lapor Baekhyun.

"Memulai proses protokol pilot," perintah Marshal Kris dan Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan tombol-tombol kontrol tersebut.

"Halcyon Youth bersiap-siap untuk proses _drift_ dalam 15 detik,"

Selagi mendengar hitungan mundur dari suara A.I dalam Halcyon Youth, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun, menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kalinya. "Siap memasuki kepalaku?"

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"2...1.. memulai _drift_."

Terakhir kali Sehun melakukan _drift_ dengan Chanyeol adalah enam bulan lalu, entah memori apa lagi yang ia lihat sekarang. Mungkin akan banyak tentang Jongin dan dia harus siap soal itu.

"Kakakku orang yang hebat?" tanya Chanyeol seusai proses _drift_ mereka berhasil. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku jarang mendengar itu langsung darimu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Berbanggalah," jawab Sehun sambil menaikan bahunya.

Pintu baja itu kembali terbuka. Pemandangan berbeda Sehun temukan, bukan lautan malam yang tenang melainkan hujan badai dengan ombak yang bergejolak.

"Halcyon Youth, tugas kalian adalah mempertahankan jarak aman dari pelabuhan, bisa dimengerti?" perintah Kris dengan nada tegas dan penuh kewibawaan.

"Dimengerti, _sir_ ," angguk Sehun.

Agak lama Chanyeol menjawab, karena pemuda berambut merah itu sedang melihat layar hologram di hadapan mereka. "Tapi _sir_ , ada kapal sipil di dekat situ," ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalian sedang melindungi nyawa sepuluh juta penduduk. Jangan bahayakan nyawa sepuluh juta penduduk hanya demi nyawa sepuluh orang, sudah jelas?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Terkadang mereka tidak suka keadaan seperti ini.

"Jelas, _sir_ ," ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan, kembali memandang ke arah Sehun. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, hyung," jawab Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk. Halcyon Youth pun berjalan menembus badai di pagi itu.

Knifehead, Kaiju kategori III. Seingat Sehun dari apa yang dia dengar dari Wendy belakangan ini, mungkin Kaiju ini lebih besar dari yang pernah mereka temui.

"Lebih besar dari Yamarashi," gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

" _We can do it, lil bro,_ " ucap Chanyeol menenangkan, membuat Sehun menatap cukup takjub ke arahnya. " _Lil bro?_ Mendengarmu berbahasa Inggris cukup aneh di telingaku, hyung," guraunya.

" _Brat_ ," balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka menemukan kapal nelayan yang tengah terjebak badai dengan Knifehead yang siap menerkam mereka. Jika mereka datang lebih lama, mungkin saja kapal itu menjadi santapan nikmat Knifehead.

Tangan kanan Halcyon Youth mengambil kapal tersebut dan berhasil menghindar sebelum Knifehead menyerang, lalu meletakannya agak jauh dari jangkauan Knifehead. Kaiju itu bersiap untuk menyerang lagi, namun tinju Halcyon Youth lebih cepat. Pukulan kanan dan kiri secara bergantian diterima oleh Knifehead, Halcyon Youth kembali mengangkat tangannya memukul keras ke arah kepala Kaiju yang berbentuk seperti pisau itu.

Knifehead kembali menyerang, Halycon Youth menahan dengan tangan kiri yang tergigit oleh Knifehead. Jaeger itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari gigitan Knifehead, sementara tangan kanannya bersiap dengan meriam plasma. Saat tangan kirinya terlepas dari gigitan, pukulan dilayangkan beberapa kali ke arah Knifehead sebelum menembakan meriam plasma ke arah badannya.

Knifehead jatuh ke dalam laut.

" _Yes!_ " teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Laporan data, _sir_ ," ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah layar hologram. "Meriam plasma di dasar laut dangkal 11 km dari garis pantai,"

"Halcyon Youth apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris sedikit gusar.

"Semua beres _sir_ , kami menembak Kaiju itu dua kali," jawab Sehun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Dan kami berhasil menyelamatkan kapal sipil," lanjut Chanyeol.

Meriam plasma memang senjata ampuh milik Halcyon Youth untuk membunuh Kaiju, walaupun efeknya sudah diminimalisir agar tidak banyak darah Kaiju yang nantinya keluar dan mencemarkan laut hingga pantai, namun kekhawatiran itu masih ada. Apalagi jika tempat di mana Kaiju itu terbunuh tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal penduduk.

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, bukan baru kali ini Halcyon Youth tidak mendengarkan perintahnya. "Kembali ke pos kalian sekarang juga!"

"Penanda masih mendeteksi Kaiju, _sir_ ," lapor Baekhyun yang mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari mikrofon. "Periksa sensor," perintah Kris cepat. Pemuda rambut coklat itu menggeser kursinya untuk melihat sensor Kaiju di layar lain. "Kaiju itu masih hidup, _sir_..."

"Halcyon, penandanya masih terlihat!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali bersiaga, memandang ke arah lautan yang masih bergejolak. Suara Kris kembali menggema. "Halcyon, bawa kapal itu dan pergi dari sana, kalian mendengarku?"

Dibantu dengan penerangan yang berada di bagian kepala Halcyon Youth dan pundaknya, Jaeger tersebut masih mencari keberadaan Knifehead dan kembali Kris mengulangi perintahnya. "Bawa kapal itu dan pergi dari sana, sekarang!"

Namun belum sempat Halcyon Youth bergerak untuk menyelamatkan kapal tersebut, Knifehead spontan muncul di hadapan mereka, memukul kepala Halcyon Youth. Guncangan hebat dirasakan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Tahan dia Sehun!"

"Serahkan padaku hyung!"

Sehun mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengaktifkan meriam plasma. "Meriam Plasma diaktifkan," suara robotik dari A.I milik Halcyon Youth bergema di dalam ruangan itu. Belum sempat meriam itu terisi penuh, Knifehead menyerang tangan kiri Halcyon dengan kepalanya yang tajam. Reflek Sehun berteriak cukup kencang memegangi lengan kirinya.

"Halcyon Youth pada pusat, kami diserang!"

Baekhyun memeriksa tanda-tanda vital Jaeger tersebut di layar. "Tangan kiri tidak berfungsi, _sir_ ," lapor Baekhyun segera pada Kris.

Tangan kiri Halcyon Youth terlepas ke lautan. Knifehead kembali memberi serangan, menyerang bagian kepala Halcyon dengan tangannya yang cukup tajam hingga menembus tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"J-jaeger ditembus!" teriak Sehun saat melihat tangan Knifehead yang seakan merobek benda baja itu seperti kertas. Ketakutan muncul di wajah pemuda 23 tahun itu. Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Dengar Sehun, kau harus-"

Chanyeol tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Knifehead menarik badan Chanyeol dari tempat kendali, melemparnya ke arah lautan. Bola mata Sehun membulat lebar, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hyung!"

Alarm berbunyi cukup kencang, menandakan bagian otak kanan yang tidak berfungsi. Sehun segera memindahkan kontrol di tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan dengan susah payah. Knifehead kembali menyerang, dengan kepalanya yang tajam Kaiju itu menusuk bagian dada Halcyon.

Guncangan hebat kembali dialami Sehun. Tangan kanannya diayunkan untuk mengaktifkan meriam plasma. Knifehead masih menyerang, kali ini dengan giginya berusaha merobek bagian tubuh raksasa baja tersebut.

Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaganya berharap tembakan kali ini dapat mematikan Kaiju tersebut dalam sekali serangan. Beraninya mahluk ini merenggut nyawa kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki di dunia.

"Mati kau!"

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi di pagi itu, bahkan di saat matahari belum menampakan wujudnya dan hujan masih setia menemani.

Baekhyun memantau keadaan Jaeger dengan cemas. "Komunikasi mati, _sir_. Tidak dapat melacak sinyal Jaeger, tidak ada penanda yang muncul," Baekhyun menoleh perlahan ke arah Kris. Wajah pemimpinnya itu sekarang tampak dingin dan keras.

"Sekarang bagaimana, sir?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N** : Gemes ya lihat tbc

Hola readers! Draft lamaaaa (lagi) yang lanjut ditulis (akhirnya), inspirasi awalnya dari lagu Avicii - Hey Brother dan kebetulan waktu itu baru nonton film Pacific Rim dan jadi lah ini. Kind of remake the movie dengan beberapa bagian yang ditambah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini *throws sarang*


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Into Your Mind**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai, EXO Cameo | Boys Love/Romance/Sci-fic | Part 2 of 2**

 _Note: Italic words {kenangan/percakapan dalam kepala mereka & suara robot(duh, pasti)}_

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Pandangannya mulai kabur tapi dirinya belum melilhat daratan. Kepalanya sudah pusing mendengar alarm yang berbunyi sejak tadi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mematikanya. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan tangan kirinya terasa perih, Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Hanya berpikir untuk cepat sampai dan kembali ke kasur hangatnya, bersama kakaknya.

 _Bersama._

Sehun mendengus, sudah tidak ada lagi kata bersama.

Dirinya sendirian.

Halcyon Youth menjatuhkan diri di pesisir pantai. Tidak ada yang melihat di pagi itu kecuali seorang kakek dan cucunya. Seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam benda raksasa tersebut dan sang kakek mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya, namun pemuda itu tampak kebingungan sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah.

Setelah itu semuanya gelap bagi Sehun, yang terakhir dia ingat hanya suara kakek tua yang berteriak pada cucunya untuk memanggil bantuan.

.

.

.

 **Dinding Konstruksi Anti-Kaiju**

 **Alaska, 2026**

" _Kaiju menyerang lagi. Seekor Kaiju kategori 4 memasuki kota Sydney tadi pagi dan menerobos dinding Anti-Kaiju yang dibangun oleh pemerintah kurang dari satu jam. Ironisnya, Jaeger yang baru dibebastugaskan di hari sebelumnya, Lucky Shrike, berhasil melumpuhkan Kaiju tersebut."_

Mata para pekerja untuk sesaat teralih kepada siaran TV. Menyaksikan bahwa apa yang telah dibangun beberapa tahun ini dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh Kaiju.

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya kita membangun tembok?" celetuk salah seorang pekerja dan setelah itu makin banyak komentar yang keluar.

"Kurasa program Jaeger sebaiknya jangan dihentikan,"

"Tapi katanya program itu lebih menghabiskan uang,"

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan rekan-rekannya yang berdebat tentang salah atau tidaknya program Jaeger dihentikan atau seberapa efektif dinding Anti-Kaiju dalam menghalang Kaiju. Sehun tidak terlalu memusingkannya, mereka yang berada di tempat itu hanya bekerja untuk menyambung hidup.

"Ada kabar baik dan buruk untuk kalian!" ucapan mandor segera menghentikan acara debat itu. Semua mata beralih ke bagian tengah, tempat pemimpin kontruksi berdiri. "Kalian ingin mendengar kabar baik atau buruk dulu?"

"Kabar buruk." jawab salah seorang pekerja.

"Kabar buruknya, kemarin tiga petugas kontruksi bagian atas dinding meninggal dunia," mandor itu memberi jeda untuk melihat ekspresi pekerjanya. Sudah menjadi berita biasa jika ada yang meninggal saat bekerja, apalagi tempat Sehun bekerja sekarang sedang mengalami musim dingin yang terkadang membuat tempat kontruksinya licin untuk dipijak. Melihat ekspresi pekerjanya yang terlampau datar–walau ada yang sedikit sedih, mandor itu melanjutkan. "Kabar baiknya ada tiga lowongan pekerjaan untuk dinding atas."

Demi makanan yang mengisi perut kosongnya, Sehun memilih untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu.

.

.

Siang itu, sebuah helikopter mendarat di tempat kontruksi dinding Anti-Kaiju. Semua pekerja bertanya-tanya kenapa helikopter itu ada di sini, kecuali satu orang. Sehun sangat mengenal helikopter tersebut. Benar saja, Marshal Kris keluar dari dalam helikopter tersebut.

"Sehun," sapa Kris sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Marshal," Sehun membalas sapaan Kris.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu,"

"Lima tahun empat bulan," tambah Sehun.

Kris memandang Sehun sejenak, "bisa kita bicara?"

Sehun pun mengangguk lalu mengajak Kris ke tempat biasanya dia beristirahat. "Selamat datang di kantorku, Marshal," ucap Sehun sambil duduk di bekas sebuah kontruksi yang belum jadi. Kris memandang sekitarnya untuk sesaat. "Aku sedikit kesulitan mencarimu," ucap Kris akhirnya, "tidak menyangka kau pindah sejauh ini."

"Awalnya aku masih berada di Seoul, tapi ada tawaran untuk membangun dinding di sini, jadi kukerjakan. Ya, orang sepertiku bekerja membangun dinding untuk bertahan hidup," ujarnya sambil menyenderkan badan. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Marshal?"

"Ada Jaeger lama, Mark 3. Kau mungkin tahu," Kris memandang ke arah Sehun yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. "Kami butuh pilot."

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu memandang balik ke arah Kris. "Kurasa aku bukan pilihan pertama?"

"Kau adalah pilihan pertamaku. Pilot Mark 3 lainnya sudah tewas," jawab Kris menatap serius ke arahnya. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lirih lalu berdiri di sebelah Kris. "Kau tahu Marshal, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain untuk memasuki pikiranku lagi," bisik Sehun rendah, memorinya kembali pada kejadian lima tahun lalu. "Aku masih terhubung dengan saudaraku saat dia tewas. Aku tidak bisa mengalami hal itu lagi Marshal, maaf."

Betapa tidak berdayanya Chanyeol saat itu dan betapa ketakutan kakaknya itu, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Sehun melihat itu semua dalam memorinya.

"Kau tahu Sehun," Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sekarang membelakanginya. "Dunia akan tamat. Jadi kau lebih suka mati di mana?" Sehun membalikan badannya untuk menatap Kris. "Di sini atau di dalam Jaeger?"

Sehun memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Memang seperti kata Marshal Kris, dunia akan tamat apalagi sejak program Jaeger dihentikan enam bulan lalu dan pihak dunia memilih dinding Anti-Kaiju sebagai solusi jangka panjang, di mana hasilnya tidak sebaik yang diinginkan. Terbukti, dengan adanya serangan Kaiju di berita tadi. Jujur, dibandingkan mati sia-sia hanya karena membangun tembok yang tidak diketahui seberapa kuatnya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa nyawanya di dalam Jaeger. Setidaknya dia bisa melakukan hal terakhir untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Lima tahun tidak bertugas tapi dirinya masih memiliki jiwa itu, jiwa patriot.

.

.

 **Shatterdome Hongkong, 12 jam kemudian.**

Cuaca saat itu kurang bersahabat, hujan turun sejak dua jam lalu dan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan reda. Beruntung pendaratan helikopter aman terkendali. Tidak jauh dari sana Sehun meliihat sosok yang tampak familiar baginya, bersembunyi di bawah payung.

"Selamat datang kembali, Marshal," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan payung pada Kris. Mendengar suaranya Sehun sedikit tersentak, tentu saja dia ingat. "Mungkin kau sudah kenal, ini Kim Jongin. Aset berharga kami," ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. Payung yang tadi menutupi sebagian muka pemuda itu sekarang dapat terlihat jelas.

Itu benar-benar Jongin.

Rasa rindu yang sudah lama terpendam, sekarang meluap kembali hanya karena melihat wajah pemuda itu. Jongin tersenyum ke arah Sehun, rasanya Sehun ingin segera memeluknya. Namun diurungkannya karena Marshal Kris segera mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam Shatterdome.

"Jongin merupakan penanggung jawab untuk program perbaikan Mark-3, Halcyon Youth," jelas Kris saat mereka memasuki lift. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya Jongin berada di divisi-K bukan divisi-J yang mengurus tentang Jaeger dan tetek bengeknya. "Jongin pindah ke divisi J lima tahun yang lalu," tambah Kris seakan membaca raut wajah Sehun. Pemuda rambut hitam itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Jongin sedikit mengintip ke arahnya dari balik Kris saat mendengar namanya disebut lagi.

"Tunggu, tahan sebentar liftnya!" sahut suara cempreng yang sangat khas. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat orang tersebut. "Sehun!" teriaknya segera memeluk pemuda itu. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu," lanjut Jongdae sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan kau pasti sudah mengenal, Kim Jongdae dan ini Kim Minseok," ucap Kris memperkenalkan dua orang yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Mereka saling bergantian untuk menjabat tangan. "Mereka tim peneliti kami tentang Kaiju." Kris melirik ke arah belakang Sehun, di mana terdapat tabung yang berisi organ-organ Kaiju.

"Seingatku kita tidak pernah meneliti organ Kaiju secara langsung," _atau mungkin dirinya saja yang baru melihat Kaiju dari dekat setelah lima tahun._ "Oh, sekarang kita menelitinya secara langsung, tidak perlu menunggu laporan dari lab," jelas Minseok. "Mengurangi biaya operasional untuk lab," bisik Jongdae di sebelahnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu melirik ke arah Jongdae dan Minseok yang tidak berpakaian formal seperti yang dulu pegawai divisi-K gunakan.

Pemerintah memang benar-benar menghentikan bantuan dana mereka untuk program ini, pikir Sehun.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu lift itu terbuka dan menampakan sebuah ruangan besar layaknya kubah yang di mana terdapat pegawai-pegawai yang sedang bekerja. Dari jauh Sehun melihat beberapa Jaeger yang sedang dipindahkan dan ada yang sedang diperiksa ulang.

"Dulu tempat ini bisa menampung hingga 30 Jaeger, namun yang tersisa sekarang hanya 4 Jaeger termasuk Halcyon Youth," jelas Kris sambil menoleh ke arahnya. "Setelah ini, Jongin akan menunjukan Halcyon Youth padamu lalu kau akan memulai pencarian co-pilot besok. Aku sudah memiliki beberapa calon yang sekiranya cocok denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Marshalnya itu. Kris balas mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk memandu Sehun. Perjalanan menuju Halcyon Youth tidak terlalu jauh, walaupun ruangan besar itu cukup berisik namun kedua insan ini hening, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Lama tidak melihatmu," Sehun lah yang pertama kali memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Lama juga tidak melihatmu, Sehun." Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Jongin membalas. "Maaf soal kakakmu," lanjutnya makin mendekap erat papan laporannya, nada penyesalan Sehun tangkap dalam kalimat itu. Bingung ingin menjawab apa, Sehun memilih untuk menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Ya, dia cukup mengerti kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti itu. Sebab sehari sebelum kejadian itu, kakaknya melakukan sesuatu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Itu dia," gumam Jongin saat mereka tiba di tempat Halcyon Youth.

Sehun terdiam sejenak melihat Jaeger di hadapannya. Jaeger yang pernah berjuang bersamanya. Dia terlihat begitu gagah sekarang, tampak lebih mengkilap. Sehun menatap ke arah mata Jaeger tersebut, sebuah kilatan melintas dikarenakan ada cahaya yang mengenai. Namun bagi Sehun, Halcyon Youth seakan menyapanya balik.

"Halcyon Youth," gumam Sehun seraya bersender pada pinggiran pagar pembatas. "Lihat dia, begitu gagah dan tampak terlihat baru."

"Lebih dari baru," tambah Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Dia memiliki reaktor nuklir berinti ganda, dilengkapi dengan meriam plasma yang memiliki kapasitas tembakan jauh lebih banyak dan dapat mengisi hanya dalam setengah menit."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Tak disangka yang pernah ia keluhkan beberapa tahun lalu terjawab juga. Pemuda albino itu memandang lagi Jaeger tersebut, raksasa itu hampir rampung tinggal butuh beberapa polesan.

"Kau suka mengendarai itu, Sehun?" tanya suara tak asing yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Tubuh dari besi padat tanpa logam campuran, bertenaga 40 mesin per serat otot, penggerak hiper-torsi untuk setiap anggota gerak dan cairan baru untuk sistem sinaps." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun.

"Hyung," gumam Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Sehun merindukan mereka semua yang pernah berada di Shatterdome Korea. Jongin yang melihat pertemuan kawan lama itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Seakan bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi.

Mungkin, Sehun tidak sendirian.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak di sini?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin menunjukan ruangan tempat Sehun beristirahat. "Tidak banyak, selain program Jaeger dihentikan, beberapa pegawai ada yang mengundurkan diri sementara Marshal mencari dana lain dan yang tersisa di sini hanya lah mereka yang masih ingin berjuang," ujar Jongin. "Ini kamarmu." Pemuda tan itu membuka sebuah pintu besi dan menunjukan isi kamar Sehun. Tidak jauh beda dari yang pernah ditempatinya dulu.

"Besok pagi akan dimulai seleksi untuk mencari co-pilotmu," ucap Jongin saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat isi kamar tersebut.

"Lalu, ada kisah lain dibalik pemindahan divisimu?"

"Maaf?" Jongin memandang heran ke arah Sehun, tidak mengerti pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau yang dari divisi Kaiju repot-repot untuk berpindah divisi dan memperbaiki Jaeger tua?" Sehun membalikan badannya, wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan sekarang bagi Jongin. "Mungkin, kau merasa bersalah akan sesuatu dan berusaha menebusnya, _who knows,_ " Sehun menaikan bahunya lalu berjalan untuk meletakan tasnya di tempat tidur. "Lagipula kau membuat kakakku menunggu." bisiknya rendah.

Selama beberapa saat Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, sudut mata Sehun melihat tangan Jongin yang mendekap erat papan laporan di dadanya.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena rasa bersalah..." Suara Jongin cukup rendah awalnya hingga Sehun tidak mendengar bagian depannya. "Aku melakukan ini karena ingin membantu. Membangkitkan lagi Jaeger yang pernah dibuang ke tempat pembuangan, berharap pemiliknya menemukan jalan pulang dan tidak tersesat!"

Kali ini Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Tatapan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Dia melihatnya, rasa tersinggung, sedih dan marah terpancar di mata Jongin. Sehun hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Permisi!" pamit Jongin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sehun menghela nafasnya setelah kepergian Jongin. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di kasur seraya menatap lantai kamar cukup lama.

 _Bodoh._

.

.

 **Kwoon Combat Room, 07.00 AM**

Sejak beberapa minggu lalu _combat room_ lumayan sering didatangi para kadet akademi Jaeger untuk berlatih. Kali ini sedikit berbeda, mereka berada di sini bukan untuk berlatih melainkan untuk diuji.

"Empat poin ke satu," ucap Jongin yang kala itu bertindak sebagai wasit.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, hanya suara tongkat kayu yang beradu dan suara dari pemuda tan itu yang terdengar. Kris berdiri di samping Jongin bertindak sebagai pengawas, sementara Sehun berada di tengah matras berlatih dengan calon co-pilotnya.

"Empat poin ke dua." Jongin kembali menulis sesuatu di papan penilaiannya. Entah orang ke berapa yang sudah Sehun lawan sekarang, namun perhatiannya selalu berakhir pada Jongin. Sejak tadi wajah Jongin terlihat masam, mungkin karena perkataan Sehun kemarin. Tidak hanya itu, pemuda itu tampak tidak senang setiap kali Sehun mengakhiri latihannya.

"Empat poin ke kosong,"

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?" tanya Sehun sedikit terganggu. Jongin menatap ke arahnya, masih dengan wajah yang masam tapi alisnya sedikit naik. Kris yang melihat arah pandang Sehun, melirik sekilas pada Jongin. "Setiap kali aku selesai bertanding, tatapanmu seakan mengkritik mereka," jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan kadet yang berdiri tidak jauh dari matras. "Aku kira kalian yang memilih calon co-pilot untukku?"

"Aku tidak mengkritik mereka," sanggah Jongin. "Tapi kau."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Caramu bermain, kuda-kudamu, kau sebenarnya bisa menyelesaikan mereka lebih awal dengan dua gerakan," jelas Jongin. Sehun menyeringai seraya memainkan tongkatnya.

"Oh ya? Menurutmu begitu?"

"Memang begitu," jawab Jongin sedikit sewot.

Sehun mendengus, pemuda itu masih menyeringai dan memainkan tongkatnya. "Kembali pada latihanmu, Ranger," ucap Kris tenang namun tegas. "Yes, _sir_."

Ada sekitar 10 calon untuk Sehun tapi semuanya mendapatkan poin di bawah empat dari Jongin dan Sehun sebenarnya hanya merasakan sedikit kecocokan dengan para calon co-pilotnya.

"Apa ini sudah semua, _sir_?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di atas bangku kayu, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Seorang kadet berbaik hati untuk memberikannya sebotol air dan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Sehun. "Kurasa," jawab Kris sambil menghampiri Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan aset berhargamu, apa dia tidak bisa menghadapiku?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin dengan dagunya. Pemuda tan itu segera mendelik ke arahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Nada bertanya Sehun tidak biasa, lebih sarkastik dan menganggap remeh. Kris menghela nafasnya lalu mengisyaratkan Jongin dan Sehun untuk bertanding.

Tentu saja itu mengundang perhatian para kadet yang masih berada di _combat room_. Jongin melepaskan sepatu bot dan kemejanya, menyisakan kaus oblong hitam yang digunakan sebagai dalaman. Sementara Sehun sejak tadi sudah memakai kaus oblong putih yang biasa dia gunakan saat berolahraga.

"Yang mendapat 4 poin, dia yang menang," ucap Kris seraya mengistirahatkan tangannya dibelakang.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada di matras, bersiap dengan kuda-kuda mereka. "Ini soal kesesuaian. Sebuah dialog, bukan pertempuran," jelas Sehun memandang ke arah Jongin. "Tapi aku tidak akan menahan gerakanku," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. "Baik," jawab Jongin tak mau kalah, pemuda itu juga menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

Pertandingan dimulai saat Sehun mulai melancarkan serangan. Tatapan mereka cukup intens memandang satu sama lain. "Satu kosong," ucap Sehun sambil memukul punggung Jongin pelan saat pemuda tan itu lengah. Rasanya Sehun kembali ke masa lalu, dia seakan sudah mengenal cara bertarung seperti ini. "Satu satu," balas Jongin mengarahkan tongkatnya seakan memukul kepala Sehun.

Tidak berubah. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Dua satu. Konsentrasi," ucap Sehun dengan seringai khasnya.

Ini masih Jongin yang dia kenal dulu. Jongin yang pernah berada di hatinya.

"Dua dua, kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati," balas Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Tidak, Jongin masih berada di hati dan di pikiran Sehun. Dia tidak pernah melepasnya. Sehun hanya menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Dua tiga." Kali ini Jongin mengarahkan ujung tongkat ke dagu Sehun, lalu kembali menyerang pemuda albino itu. Sehun mulai tidak banyak menyerang, lebih pada posisi bertahan. "Jongin-ssi, kendalikan dirimu," ucap Kris mengingatkan, karena melihat gerakan Jongin semakin membabi-buta.

"Cukup!" perintah Kris tegas.

Sehun dan Jongin segera menghentikan pertandingan mereka, meletakan tongkat secara asal di matras. Walaupun tidak selesai, pertandingan itu mendapat tepukan tangan meriah dari pada kadet akademi Jaeger, namun tidak berlangsung lama saat mereka melihat tatapan membunuh Kris. Satu per satu para kadet itu meninggalkan _combat room_. Jongin masih menunduk, berusaha untuk mengatur pernafasannya. Sehun memandangnya sekilas sebelum menghampiri Kris. "Ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, _sir_." Kris mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk keluar.

Kris berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sekarang berada di bangku kayu. Duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Kau ingat aturan pertama saat melakukan Kwoon combat?" tanya Kris pelan namun menenangkan. "Tidak melibatkan emosi berlebihan, _sir_ ," jawab Jongin masih menunduk. "Mungkin ada yang membuatmu marah dan mengalihkan fokusmu, tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi saat melakukan _drift_ atau kau membahayakan partnermu."

Jongin kembali mengangguk, layaknya anak lima tahun yang dimarahi sang ayah karena tidak sengaja merusak barang di rumahnya. "Kulihat kalian sudah sesuai, tapi emosimu mengambil alih. Kuharap tidak terjadi lagi ke depannya," ujar Kris lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Bisa dimengerti?" tanyanya sambil menepuk kepala Jongin. "Dimengerti, sir," jawab Jongin setelah beberapa saat.

Malamnya Sehun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kebodohan yang dilakukannya sejak kemarin. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bersikap seperti itu pada Jongin. Sehun merasa perlu melepaskan amarahnya dan semua itu ditimpakannya pada Jongin.

Amarah yang tertinggal sebelum _drift_ nya dengan Chanyeol terpisah secara paksa.

.

.

.

"Hei," panggil Sehun saat melihat Jongin keluar dari ruangannya. Jongin tampak kaget melihat keberadaan Sehun. Sejak tadi pemuda itu menunggu di depan kamar Jongin, menebak-nebak apakah Jongin sudah keluar dari ruangannya atau belum. Sehun belum sempat bertanya pada petugas lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada dingin. Sehun diam sejenak, pikirannya jadi kosong seketika. Dia malah belum memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, padahal sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Bodoh juga.

Jongin memandangnya sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi, namun Sehun menahan lengan pemuda itu. "Kalau tidak ada keperluan aku akan bekerja," ucapnya sambil mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Aku..."

"Ah, Sehun! Di sini kau rupanya,"

Sehun dan Jongin serentak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, ternyata itu Minseok yang mencari mereka. Hari ini Marshal Kris akan mengumumkan co-pilot Sehun dan karena batang hidung Sehun belum kelihatan sejak tadi, jadilah Minseok diminta mencarinya.

"Aku sudah menemukan co-pilot untukmu,"

Kris memberi jeda pada perkataannya, namun ranger di depannya tampak bergeming dan ekspresi wajahnya pun tetap sama. Sehun hanya sedang menyiapkan telinga dan hatinya untuk mendengar keputusan Kris. Di belakang komandannya itu, Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan persiapan uji coba untuk Halcyon Youth. Sementara Jongin berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun sambil mendekap papan kayu yang biasa dia pakai untuk mencatat perkembangan proyek. "Dan setelah melihat hasil latihanmu tempo hari, aku memutuskan bahwa Jongin akan menjadi co-pilotmu."

Sontak Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris dan segera menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. "Marshal...benarkah ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Rasa kesalnya terhadap Sehun seketika hilang digantikan dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap karena terpilih menjadi pilot. Mimpi Jongin bertahun-tahun lalu seakan terkabul.

Kris mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Jongin, layaknya senyuman ayah melihat anaknnya mendapat hadiah. "Besok kalian sudah bisa melakukan _drift_ , bisa dimengerti?" Pertanyaan itu lebih mengarah pada Sehun yang sejak tadi diam tak menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ranger?"

Sehun tampaknya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sampai tidak menyadari tatapan mata Kris dan beberapa personil lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Yes, sir!" sahutnya lantang.

"Besok kau bersiap untuk tes pilot dengan Jongin,"

"Ba-baik."

Seusai itu Sehun segera meninggalkan ruang kontrol tanpa banyak bicara. Kepalanya seakan diselimuti awan mendung sejak Marshal Kris memberi tahu hal tesebut. Bukan apa, Sehun sudah siap untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang terkesan menyebalkan, namun mendengar nama Jongin disebutkan seketika dirinya membenci keputusan Kris. Sebut dirinya munafik, di satu sisi dia berharap Jongin adalah co-pilotnya tapi di sisi lain Sehun tidak berharap hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu dan kau memperlihatkan muka murungmu? Tsk, tidak seru,"

Saat itu jam makan siang dan Sehun bermaksud untuk menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hatinya sedang buruk. Siapa sangka orang yang Sehun kira tidak bekerja lagi ternyata masih ada di sini.

"Wendy?"

Wendy duduk bersebrangan dengan pemuda albino tersebut, memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Dan kau pikir aku pasti sudah berhenti bekerja," lanjut gadis blonde itu seakan membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Aku sudah beberapa hari di sini dan baru melihatmu,"

" _Yeah_ , aku memang baru kembali kemarin malam dari Shatterdome Jepang," balas Wendy mulai menyantap makan siangnya. "Bagaimana di sana?"

Gadis itu menaikan bahunya, sebelah pipinya terlihat penuh oleh makanan yang dikunyahnya. "Hanya tersisa sedikit, Marshall memintaku untuk memindahkan barang-barang di sana kemari." Sehun mengangguk-angguk sebagai responnya.

"Lalu ada apa denganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajah jelekmu itu. Sesuatu pasti mengganggu pikiranmu,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, entah dia harus merasa beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Wendy atau tidak. "Kau tahu sekali," komen Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. "Ah, seandainya aku tertarik denganmu mungkin sudah kukencani,"

"Maaf-maaf saja ya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan orang lain dibandingkan dengan tukang gerutu sepertimu," balas Wendy tak mau kalah. Selama beberapa saat mereka mengobrol, saling menceritakan apa yang telah mereka lewati selama lima tahun. Cukup lama bagi Wendy untuk mengarahkan Sehun pada pertanyaan inti.

"Jongin adalah co-pilotmu?!" tanya Wendy senang. "Bukankah itu bagus, kau kan–"

Sehun segera menutup mulut gadis itu, tidak mau orang sekitar mendengar. Mulai menyadari kalau mereka menjadi perhatian banyak orang, Wendy segera membenarkan posisi duduknya, sesekali berdehem. "Bukankah itu kabar baik?" ulangnya.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku senang tapi ternyata tidak..."

Wendy mengerutkan dahinya, mulai tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun. "Kau tahu kan proses _drift_?" tanya Sehun memandang lesu ke arah Wendy. Kali ini gadis itu mengerti. "Kau takut Jongin melihat isi pikiranmu?"

Beberapa menit seusai meninggalkan ruang kontrol, Sehun mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu tadi.

 _Drift_ , itu masalahnya.

Jongin akan melihat memorinya. Memorinya tentang sang kakak dan semua yang terjadi sebelum kepergiannya, memori masa kecilnya juga memori tentang Jongin dan seberapa besar dirinya menyukai pemuda itu. Sehun belum siap membeberkan itu semua.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui itu. Kau tahu Marshal tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan,"

"Semuanya akan aman kalau dia tidak jadi co-pilot,"

"Jadi, kau ingin ada orang asing yang memasuki pikiranmu?"

"Bukankah kita memang harus siap untuk kemungkinan itu?"

"Entahlah, kalau aku tidak mau," kembali Wendy menaikan bahunya. "Berhubung aku bukan pilot Jaeger, kau tidak bisa menjadikan pendapatku sebagai acuan," lanjutnya. Pembicaraan tersebut berlanjut hingga Sehun mengantarkan Wendy kembali ke ruangannya.

Sehun berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya di tempat tidur, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kalau akan Jongin berada di depan kamarnya.

"Jongin?" tanyanya heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jongin sepertinya sudah lama menunggu di sana, terbukti dengan wajah mengantuk namun menggerutu yang sekarang ditunjukannya.

"Halcyon Youth sudah siap untuk uji coba," jawab Jongin sedikit antusias. Sehun memandangnya sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Oh,"

Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci kamar. Dia tahu seharusnya dia senang, tapi nyatanya tidak. Nyatanya jika mengingat kalau besok harus melakukan _drift_ dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini, Sehun lebih memilih tidur dulu.

"Kau tidak senang Halcyon Youth kembali?"

"Senang,"

"Kau tidak menunggu-nunggu untuk mengendarainya lagi?"

"Tentu saja menunggu,"

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti ini? Bodoh!"

Mungkin kesabaran Jongin sudah habis, karena sekarang dia memukul kepala Sehun dengan papan kayunya. Sehun meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk. "Kau..." geramnya sambil memandang tajam ke arah Jongin. Pemuda tan itu tidak mau kalah, dia balas memandang garang ke arah Sehun.

"Kalau membenciku tidak apa, tapi jangan membenci Jaegermu sendiri, selamat siang!"

Jongin hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, tapi dia lebih dulu menarik pemuda tan itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mata Jongin sedikit terbelalak, kaget dengan sikap Sehun.

"Aku tidak membencimu," bisik Sehun pelan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundak Jongin. Selama beberapa saat mereka berada di posisi itu, tidak ada yang melepaskan. Jongin tidak tahu harus meletakan tangannya di mana, dia menepuk punggung Sehun pelan.

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya begitu menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Jongin memandangnya balik dengan bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun segera memasuki kamarnya gelagapan.

Hari itu berakhir tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

.

.

 **Halcyon Youth Head, 08.00 AM**

Sehun memandangi tempat itu dengan perasaan rindu, tidak banyak yang berubah hanya sedikit peningkatan di bagian dalam Jaeger tersebut. Jongin memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan pakaian pilot Jaeger yang terlihat pas untuknya. Mereka sekilas bertukar pandang sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah panel.

"Uji coba pertama Halcyon Youth," suara Baekhyun menggema dari ruang kontrol.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Entah apa yang terjadi nanti saat proses _drift_ , dia harus melalui hal ini. Dia seorang prajurit bukan seorang pengecut. Dia yakin Jongin pun bisa melakukan hal ini. Apapun yang nanti dihadapinya, Sehun harus siap. Bahkan jika Jongin menolak perasaannya.

"Jangan sampai teralih, akses acak impuls otak memicu kenangan. Biarkan mereka mengalir jangan ditahan," jelas Sehun sambil menekan beberapa tombol di panel, tidak memandang ke arah Jongin. "Tetap di drift, kondisi drift harus tenang." lanjutnya berharap Jongin mendengarkan sarannya.

' _Halcyon Youth, bersiap-siap untuk memulai jembatan saraf dalam 3...2...1...'_

Suara A.I. di dalam Jaeger tersebut kembali bergema. Sehun memejamkan matanya, memorinya mulai terhubung dengan memori milik Jongin. Dia dapat melihat semuanya, mulai dari masa kecilnya hingga sekarang. Memori pertamanya tentang Jongin beberapa tahun lalu, saat pemuda tan itu tersenyum dengan begitu cerahnya. Sehun rasa, saat itu dirinya jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Kenangan-kenangan di saat dirinya hanya melihat Jongin dari jauh, perasaan iri yang tidak bisa disampaikan, perasaan marah karena Jongin meninggalkan kakaknya dengan jawaban yang tidak sempat diberi.

Saat _drift_ terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun melihat memori baru. Tepat seusai dirinya _sparring_ dengan Chanyeol di hari itu, kakaknya menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin.

" _Beri aku waktu hyung,"_

Itu yang Jongin katakan dalam memori Chanyeol. Namun jawaban tidak akan bisa diberikan, tidak akan bisa didengar. Kakaknya sudah lama tiada.

Jika mengingatnya lagi, Sehun merasa kesal dengan keputusan Jongin. Tapi rasa kesal itu lama-lama menghilang begitu melihat apa yang berada di pikiran Jongin. Chanyeol tidak hanya berada di dalam kenangan Sehun, namun berada dalam kenangan Jongin.

" _Sehun sedang makan dengan Wendy?"_

" _Ya, tadi Sehun datang kemari untuk menjemputnya,"_

" _Jongin-ah! Di sini kau rupanya. Ayo, makan malam!"_

" _Ah, iya Chanyeol hyung,"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kenapa kau tidak ajak Sehun sparring saja, kalau sering mengintip seperti ini,"_

" _Jongdae hyung kau mengagetkanku!"_

" _Kurasa kalian bisa cocok,"_

" _Ma-mana mungkin,"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau seperti tahu banyak adikku saja,"_

" _Mungkin karena kita mirip hyung,"_

" _Dia keras kepala...tapi sebenarnya anak yang baik, lalu apa kau tahu banyak tentangku?"_

" _Itu...bisa jadi?"_

" _Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Jongin. Aku jadi tambah menyukaimu"_

 _._

 _._

" _Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya kalau aku menyukaimu, Jongin. Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi aku ingin tahu tentang perasaanmu,"_

" _Bisa beri aku waktu, hyung?"_

" _Kutunggu jawabanmu, Jongin,"_

 _._

 _._

" _Halcyon Youth gugur dalam bertugas?! Kau bercanda kan Baekhyun hyung?"_

" _Sehun selamat tapi Chanyeol tidak,"_

" _Kau...bercanda kan hyung?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau ingin mengurus perbaikan Mark 3?"_

" _Iya, ijinkan saya laoshi,"_

" _Kuberi waktu setengah tahun untuk mempelajari tentang Jaeger, jika berhasil akan kuijinkan berada di program ini,"_

" _Siap, sir!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Ini data-data apa, Jongin?"_

" _Data Halcyon Youth dan pilotnya,"_

" _Eeeh? Kau sampai mempelajari cara bertarung Sehun,"_

" _Kata Marshal ini sangat perlu untuk mencari calon co-pilot yang cocok,"_

" _Lalu Marshal sudah menemukan Sehun?"_

" _Kudengar dari Baekhyun hyung mereka masih mencarinya,"_

 _._

 _._

Memori lain mulai muncul secara acak, dari Jongin yang melihat Sehun dan Wendy dari kejauhan atau saat Jongin menangis mendengar kabar Sehun dan Chanyeol. Rasa penyesalan Jongin yang mendalam dan keinginan besar Jongin untuk membantu Halcyon Youth pulih seperti semula, agar Sehun kembali. Sekelebat Sehun melihat Jongin kecil yang menangis di tengah-tengah reruntuhan bangunan.

' _Belahan otak kanan telah disesuaikan. Belahan otak kiri telah disesuaikan,'_

Suara A.I Halcyon Youth menyadarkan Sehun kalau mereka sudah berhasil melakukan proses drift. Otomatis tangan Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama bergerak, bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

' _Bersiap mengaktifkan Jaeger,'_

"Semuanya tampak berjalan lancar," gumam Baekhyun sambil melihat ke layar hologram, kemudian mulai memainkan jemarinya di tombol kontrol, meminta Sehun dan Jongin melakukan beberapa gerakan. Para petugas dan pilot Jaeger lain yang ikut menonton, ada yang melihat dengan takjub, ada yang bertepuk tangan melihat percobaan pertama tersebut.

' _Penyesuaian selesai,'_

Sehun menghela nafasnya, uji coba hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Dia pun menoleh ke sebelahnya, seakan melihat dirinya lima tahun lalu.

" _J-jaeger ditembus!"_

" _Dengar Sehun, kau harus-"_

 _Chanyeol tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Knifehead menarik badan Chanyeol dari tempat kendali, melemparnya ke arah lautan._

Tubuh Sehun terguncang seketika. Suara A.I dalam Halcyon Youth bergema mengatakan bahwa 'pilot tidak selaras.'

"Halcyon, Halcyon kalian tidak selaras!" sahut Baekhyun dari ruang kontrol. "Kalian berdua tidak selaras!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, biar kukendalikan," jawab Sehun berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya. "Kau stabil tapi Jongin tidak," balas Baekhyun. Sehun segera menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berdiri diam seakan melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"Dia mulai teralihkan,"

"Jongin," panggil Sehun. "Jongin, jangan terjebak dalam kenangan itu. _Stay with me_ , tetap di masa ini, Jongin,"

Suara Sehun yang memanggil Jongin terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Berusaha untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu agar tidak terjebak di kenangannya, namun Jongin seakan tidak mendengarkan.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, 2015**_

 _Saat itu musim dingin di Jepang, Jongin masih ingat betapa menyenangkannya liburan di kala itu. Umurnya baru 11 tahun ketika pertama kali melihat Kaiju menyerang kota. Dia kehilangan orang tuanya ditengah keramaian serangan Kaiju, tidak tahu arah mana yang harus dituju. Beberapa jam berlalu kota semakin sepi, seperti kota mati. Tiga jet terbang melewati kepalanya, ternyata menyerang kepulan asap yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Kaiju itu masih ada di sana. Dia dapat mendengar suaranya, melihat tanduk Kaiju itu sekilas. Semakin lama Jongin dapat melihat jelas wajah Kaiju itu, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaganya Jongin berlari, menghindari runtuhan batu yang diakibatkan oleh Kaiju itu. Bocah 11 tahun itu berlari ke sebuah gang kecil, bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah besar, berusaha agar dirinya tidak terlihat._

 _Sehun sejak tadi berada di dalam memori itu. "Jongin," panggilnya seraya mendekati sosok Jongin kecil, suaranya masih terdengar samar. "Ini hanya kenangan, bukan kenyataan," ucapnya lagi dengan suara menenangkan._

 _Kedua orang tersebut dikagetkan dengan suara langkah Kaiju yang mendekat. Jongin mengintip dari balik tong sampah besar itu. Derap langkah Kaiju itu terhenti, raksasa tersebut menoleh ke arah Jongin berusaha mendekati bocah itu. Reflek Jongin menghindar, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah raksasa tersebut sebagai pertahanan diri. Tidak mau melihat kengerian ini._

.

.

' _Sistem senjata diaktifkan. Meriam plasma diaktifkan'_

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, mengaktifkan sistem senjata. Otomatis Halcyon Youth mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan meriam plasma. Semua orang yang berada di dekat tempat itu mulai berlari menghindar.

"Sistem senjata diaktifkan. Aktifkan peredam!" perintah Baekhyun pada petugas lain. "Peredam tidak merespon. Ada masalah dengan penghambat saraf. Koneksinya terlalu kuat!" jawab petugas tersebut. Baekhyun segera menekan tombol untuk pembatalan tapi tidak ada respon dari Jaeger tersebut, sementara meriam plasma akan terisi sebentar lagi.

.

.

 _"Jongin!" Sehun kini berteriak di sebelah sosok kecil Jongin, namun bocah tersebut masih terus menatap ke arah Kaiju. "Jongin, dengarkan aku. Ini bukan kenyataan, ini hanya kenangan!"_

 _Kaiju itu menancapkan cakarnya di tanah dekat Jongin, berusaha menggapai bocah tersebut. Namun Kaiju itu tidak berhasil melukai Jongin karena sebuah Jaeger menyerang ke arah raksasa tersebut. Jongin membalikan badannya, menutup telinganya rapat-rapat tidak mau mendengar kengerian ini, tidak mau melihat kengerian ini._

.

.

"Matikan koneksinya!" perintah Kris yang segera memasuki ruang kontrol saat mendengar ada masalah dengan uji coba Halcyon Youth. Hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan dua orang lainnya, berusaha untuk menarik kabel yang menghubungkan koneksi Jaeger kepada komputer. Baekhyun menarik kabel besar tersebut sekuat tenaga. "Sudah kuputus, sir," jawabnya sedikit kewalahan.

Begitu melihat Halcyon Youth membatalkan serangannya, Sehun melepas helmnya dan segera menghampiri Jongin, melepas helm milik pemuda tan itu.

' _Sistem senjata dimatikan. Tahapan drift dihentikan,'_

Sehun membaringkan Jongin yang masih terlihat linglung dipangkuannya, mendekap pemuda itu sambil membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Siang itu Sehun membawakan nampan berisi makanan untuk Jongin. Pemuda tan itu tidak nampak saat di kantin tadi dan Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengunjunginya. Lagipula dia tidak suka dihujami tatapan dari petugas lain yang menganggapnya gagal.

Seorang veteran _drift_ dengan anak yang tidak berpengalaman.

"Masuk," jawab Jongin setelah mendengar ketukan pelan di pintunya. "Kau pasti lapar," ucap Sehun sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jongin tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya. Sehun meletakan nampan tersebut di meja sebelah tempat tidur Jongin lalu duduk di bangku dekat situ. "Terima kasih," ucap Jongin pelan.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sehun setelah beberapa saat. Jongin menoleh ke arah pemuda albino itu. "Harusnya aku memperingatkanmu, _drift_ pertama memang sulit. Kau tidak hanya melihat kenanganku tapi kenangan saudaraku," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah Jongin, memandang ke arah iris coklat itu.

"Chanyeol masih terhubung denganku saat Kaiju itu menariknya. Aku merasakan ketakutannya, kepedihannya, ketidakberdayaanya lalu..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia hilang,"

"Aku tahu, aku merasakannya," balas Jongin pelan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Saat kau hidup dalam kenangan orang lain begitu lama, bagian tersulitnya adalah menghadapi kesunyian,"

Lima tahun baginya begitu sunyi, sampai-sampai Sehun merasa tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terhubung dengannya. Dia tidak mau mengalami itu lagi.

"Agar orang lain bisa masuk dan terhubung, yang kau perlukan hanya mempercayainya,"

Itu yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum begitu manis menurut Sehun. " _Drift_ kita cukup kuat hari ini. Kita bisa mencoba lagi, oke _partner_?" tanya Sehun berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Namun Jongin tidak membalasnya, melainkan memeluk dengan erat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jongin lirih ditelinga Sehun. "Aku melihat semuanya, aku merasakannya. Kau pasti sangat membenciku. Aku membuat kakakmu menunggu..."

"Jongin," Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Tatap aku."

Sedikit ragu Jongin akhirnya menegakan kepalanya, matanya terlihat berair. Sehun menyeka air mata yang hampir turun itu. "Aku tidak membencimu, kau tahu itu," jelas Sehun. Jongin hanya menatapnya sambil berkedip beberapa kali, lama-lama terlihat imut di mata Sehun. "Lagipula kau sudah berada di kepalaku tadi, kau pasti tahu..."

"Aku tahu," Jongin tersenyum. "Kita sama-sama bodoh,"

"Kita hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain,"

"Kurasa kakakmu juga begitu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa...jika aku segera menjawabnya dia akan mengetahui perasaanku. Dia tidak pernah memintaku menjadi pacarnya, dia hanya ingin tahu perasaanku dan bodohnya karena saat itu aku terlalu bimbang–"

Sehun menutup mulut Jongin dengan bibirnya. Memagut bibir Jongin dengan lembut selama beberapa saat. "Aku tahu," gumam Sehun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun, sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang. .

.

.

 **Halcyon Youth Head, 08.00 AM**

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sehun, tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Jongin. Pemuda tan itu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Aku membaca buku dan meminum susu, itu menyenangkan sebelum tidur,"

" _Such a kid,_ " ledek Sehun sambil menekan beberapa tombol panel. Jongin hanya mencibir sambil bergumam 'dasar tua.'

' _Memulai proses drift dalam 15 detik.'_ Suara A.I milik Halcyon Youth kembali berbunyi, Sehun dan Jongin bersiaga pada posisinya.

"Siap memasuki kepalaku?"

 _Proses Drifting adalah perpaduan pikiran di mana membutuhkan dua pilot untuk berbagi kenangan, naluri dan emosi._

"Haruskah aku mengetuk terlebih dahulu?"

 _Kehilangan seseorang yang penting saat kau masih terhubung merupakan hal terburuk._

"Halcyon Youth,"

 _Mencoba terhubung lagi, awalnya mungkin sulit._

"Tugas kalian untuk mempertahankan jarak aman agar Kaiju itu tidak memasuki wilayah kota,"

 _Namun kau perlu mempercayai partnermu._

"Jika misi ini berhasil, kalian akan menemani Lucky Shrike menuju titik tembus,"

 _Dan begitu sebaliknya._

"Yes, sir!"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan, bersiap-siap menunggu pintu baja besar itu terbuka. Kobaran semangat muncul di masing-masing mata mereka. Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya apapun Kaiju yang mereka hadapi, mereka akan mengalahkannya bersama.

" _I love you Jongin, ayo kalahkan Kaiju ini,"_

" _I love you too, Sehun. Tunjukan pada monster itu kalau manusia belum menyerah!"_

Semakin dalam ikatan pilot, semakin bagus Jaeger bertarung.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Terharu sendiri bisa fast update (/_\\)

Ini hunkai kok, yang mungkin sadar judul pairnya di atas pasti ngeh. Ngomong2 saya terharu juga baca komennya, ada yang sampai menganalisa cara bertarung Jongin :'). Memang ga disebut secara langsung tapi di sini Sehun, Chanyeol beda umur lumayan jauh sama Jongin, kalau masih ada yg penasaran yang lain2(?) mungkin bisa mampir ke kotak PM saya atau askfm.

Btw, saya juga demen brothership Chanhun *toss sama reader yang di kotak komen* (tapi dibuat pisah /dasar)

Wah jadi panjang gini author notenya. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini!


End file.
